game_of_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Question
A lot lag happens now a days. It was smooth when I installed this game. My cellphone is YU 5200S. Please advice a remedy. 'Login and Registration Issues' Why should I bind my email in the game? Bind your Email now to save your game progress to prevent any data loss. We recommend all players to complete the registration as early as possible. By doing this, you now have a mean to access your game progress from any device. It will also allow us to better help you by easily identifying your account. If this is the first time you are playing Game of Empires, you can register your Email at the loading page. If you have already started playing the game, you can bind your Email in “Setting – Account.” I forgot my password, where can I find it? Don't panic! While your password cannot be retrieved, it can easily be reset. Contact the GMs at “Setting – About – Feedback” regarding your account information such as the name of your ruler and Email address. Follow the instructions from the GMs and you should be able to recover your password shortly. My game won't load, why? If Game of Empires didn't fully load, please perform the following steps. For devices running IOS 6.x or under: 1.Double tap on the home-button so that a row of icons (open apps) appear at the bottom. 2.Tap and hold any of the icons until they all start to wiggle and get a red dot with a white stripe in the upper left corner. 3.Tap on all red dots on all icons to quit the apps running in the background (including Game of Empires). 4.Double tap your home-button again. 5.Reboot your device. 6.Launch Game of Empires and try again. For devices running IOS 7.x or above: 1.Double tap the home-button on your device. 2.Swipe all application previews upwards until there is none left. 3.Reboot your device. 4.Launch Game of Empires and try again. If this doesn't work make sure you have the latest version of iOS installed on your device! Also try to disable your WiFi and use 3G/4G instead. If your device doesn't have 3G/4G, please try to use another WiFi hotspot and see if it works. Some WiFi hotspots have very strict firewall settings on, which causes problems with games and apps which need the internet in order to work. If your game is still crashing or not loading, please contact our support team via the in-game mail at “Setting – About – Feedback." Can I continue my game on a new device? Yes you can. The only way to transfer your account to a new device is to have Game of Empires linked to your email. Bind your account in the loading screen or in-game at "Setting - Account". Type in your account information on your new device and the game will load your empire! 'Gems' Why I can't purchase gems after updating to iOS 8? You may experience problems about purchasing gems in game after the release of iOS 8. Because of the new Terms and Conditions of Apple, you have to accept it again at Apple Store in order to continue downloading apps or make any in game purchases. Follow these steps to accept the new Terms and Conditions: 1. Click App Store 2. Scroll down at App Store home page to your Apple ID and tap on it 3. Enter the password and confirm the App Store's new Terms and Conditions You can also accept the new Terms and Conditions at device setting: 1. Click Settings 2. Scroll to iTunes & App Store 3. Scroll down to your Apple ID and tap on it 4. Enter the password and confirm the App Store's new Terms and Conditions If you follow the steps and does not work, sign out your Apple ID and sign back in. The Gem I bought were not delivered, what should I do? When you purchase gems, it may take a while for the gems to be available for use, so in the meantime there is no need to purchase them again. Also, remember that your gems are always delivered to the account that you ordered them with, no matter which device you purchased from. If you haven't received your gems within 24 hours after purchasing them, please follow the steps below: 1.Contact our GM to open a ticket in-game at “Setting – About – Feedback” regarding your issue. 2.Follow the instruction from GM or contact iTunes support for further information if your issue cannot solve. How can I get free gems? There are two ways to get free gems in this game: 1.Earn free gems by watering your gem tree. Remember that you can ask others to help to speed this process up; 2.Win gems by participating events; What can I do if I used my gems by mistake? Since gems are used to create positive impact on your empire, we are unable to recover any actions made in the game and no refunds will be made concerning the instance like this. If you consider some of your gems were lost or removed from your account, please contact our GMs in-game at “Setting – About – Feedback.” Can I get gems outside the game? The only authorized way to get more gems to speed up upgrades or buy items in Game of Empires is through the in-game shop which runs through iTunes. There are some third party websites that offer in-game currencies and they will ask for your iTunes log-in credential; none of them are authorized by Netherfire Entertainment! This means third party websites will access your account and Netherfire cannot guarantee the security of your account. If you purchased gems from somewhere other than the in-game shop, we unfortunately cannot assist you with any issues since your account has violated our Terms of Service. We reserve the right to ban accounts that acquired gems from third party websites. 'Empires' I don’t have enough resources/building slots to upgrade anything in my empire, what should I do? If all of your buildings slots are full and you want to move on to a new upgrade, you can choose to either spend gems to obtain additional building slot (your maximum building queues depend on your VIP level) or spend gems to instantly complete your buildings. If you don’t have enough resource, you can buy resource at “Items – Resource.” ' How to change the player’s and alliance’s name?' It is possible to change the name of your empire and your alliance. You can purchase the rename items in “Items – Miscellaneous.” The player and alliance names show up in the leaderboard, so having the right name will help us locate the winner of events and Facebook competitions. We will also have an easier time solving issues or tickets by knowing your name. ' ' How can I sell or destroy the buildings that I no longer want? Currently, you cannot sell, destroy or move the buildings in your empire. But you can destroy the buildings outside your empire such as the Farm. Simply click on the building you want to destroy, and select “Destroy.” Please note that you won’t receive the full resource back, so take a second before you click the “OK” on the confirmation dialog. Can I reset my empire? You can start a new game by either registering a new account or picking a new server. 'Battles' ' What is the single player campaign?' The Campaign in Game of Empires is a selection of 10 stages with 18 challenges each totaling to 180 challenges. This means that all the battles are done against a computer instead of human player. The Campaign is available right from the beginning of the game. Each challenge will reward you with experience and stars if you win the battle. Train advanced troops, upgrade equipment, research technology and upgrade Ruler’s skill will definitely make the battles easier for you. Every single battle can be won by gaining 1, 2 or 3 stars. Certain quests will only be completed if you achieve a certain star amount on each stage. The amount of stars you gain per challenge is based on how many troops you lose in battle. The less you lose, the more stars you gain. Will I lose my troops in battle? You will not lose your troops in battles inside your empire such as Campaign battles. Fighting in the world map such as when you occupy a resource node or when you fight with another player will cause you to lose troops. After a battle, you can treat some of your wounded troops back to health to avoid losing them. What are the Ruler skill? There are 8 skills that your Ruler can learn: Swordsman Attack, Swordsman Defense, Archer Attack, Archer Defense, Cavalry Attack, Cavalry Defense, Catapult Attack and Catapult Defense. Each upgrade requires medals that can come from daily quests or campaign levels. If you want to reset your Ruler skills, you can spend 20 gems. You will gain all your medals back. What is City Wall and how does it work? The City Wall is the main defensive structure for your city. However, it alone is not enough to provide protection. You need to station your troops on your City Wall if you want to have a fighting chance when enemies attack your city. This is especially important during PvP events such as the Alliance War. Troops stationed on your City Wall will receive defensive bonus. As you upgrade your City Wall, this defensive bonus will be increased. You can check this bonus by tapping on your City Wall. Remember that troops stationed on your City Wall cannot be used for things like Campaign as well as marching toward resource nodes or other players in the world map. How many troops I can lead? Click on your Ruler (top left portrait) and you should see an attribute called Troops Led. This measures how many troops you can lead in battle in one marching army. By increasing your Leadership, you can lead more troops in each marching army. You will automatically level up your Leadership every time your Ruler levels up, but you can also increase it further by using the "Horn of Victory" item, which is available from the shop ("Items - Misc") as well as rewards from various events. Remember that you can have more than one marching army out on the field at once, and you can increase this amount by reaching a higher VIP level. 'Arena' What is Arena? Arena is the place where you can compete with other players. You can see the Arena building inside your empire. Any battles you participate in the Arena will not damage your troops. There is a 10 minutes cool down between each battle in the Arena. You can participate 5 times a day. You can waive these restrictions by spending gems. How can I join the Arena and what is the reward? First of all, you have to reach level 10 to gain access to the Arena. Once you are qualified, deploy your troops in the Arena (press the “Deploy” button) and then click “Save” to complete the process. Finally, click on the “Challenge” tab to challenge other players. Players will be rewarded Gold and Gems every Sunday 12:00 AM by mail based on the score ranking which is calculated by Score/Hour: Why I cannot use the troops outside my empire? The troops that are being deployed must be in your empire and not out in the wilderness. Recall your troops from the wilderness if you need to deploy them. Category:Site Maintenance